Metatron (Supernatural)
"So, you took Abaddon's scalp, then you figured you'd take on little old nebbishy me. What could go wrong? And you're powered by the bone of a jackass, and it is just awesome, right? Here's a tip - next time, try to be powered by the Word of God." ~Metatron Metatron is a character appearing in the CW television series Supernatural, played by Curtis Armstrong. He was one of the secondary antagonists of Season 8, and is the main antagonist of Season 9. Season 7 Metatron was first mentioned in the episode "Reading Is Fundamental," where he was referred to as the "Scribe of God" and credited with writing the Word of God, a collection of stone tablets detailing information about God's creations; one of these tablets told of the Leviathans and how to defeat them if they were ever freed from Purgatory. Season 8 In "A Little Slice of Kevin," Metatron is revealed to have left Heaven. It is also discovered that he had created a "compendium" of tablets, piquing Crowley's interest. In "The Great Escapist," Sam and Dean Winchester track down Metatron, who has been hiding with an Indian tribe for thousands of years ever since he left Heaven. Metatron is initially oblivious to the Apocalypse, the deaths/imprisonment of the Archangels, the civil war in Heaven, or even who Sam and Dean are, but after being filled in, he agrees to help the Winchesters and rescues Kevin Tran, a Prophet who is being held captive by Crowley. At the end of the episode, Metatron reveals the third and final trial to close Hell: cure a demon. In "Clip Show," Metatron makes contact with Castiel and proposes a plan to close Heaven, trapping all the angels, including themselves, inside to try and quell the constant fighting that has been going on up there. He reveals to Castiel that it is possible, but to do so, they will have to complete three trials and he needs Castiel as he is too weak to do it himself. The first trial is to murder a Nephilim. Castiel, however, is unwilling because the Nephilim in question, Jane (a waitress at the restaurant the two angels are conversing at) appears to be innocent. However, Jane later shows her true nature when she fights back against Castiel and Metatron while they are following her, but she is defeated and killed by Castiel, finishing the first trial. In the season finale "Sacrifice," Metatron and Castiel try to complete the second trial to close Heaven (find a Cupid's bow). However, they are ambushed by Naomi, who kidnaps Metatron. Following Naomi's torture, Metatron mocks her, asking her if they thought he would let them kick him out of Paradise and get away with it. By the episode's end, Metatron reveals his true colors, murdering Naomi and later holding Castiel at knife-point with an angel blade. He reveals that the trials to close Heaven aren't trials but a spell to expel all angels from Heaven. Metatron then steals Castiel's grace, making him human, and sends him back to Earth before completing the spell, causing every angel to fall to Earth. Season 9 Metatron returns in "Holy Terror," where he meets up with Gadreel, the angel possessing Sam and posing as Ezekiel. He reveals it was he who had freed Gadreel, as the angel-banishing spell had freed the disgraced angel from Heaven's cells. Metatron also reveals he was getting lonely upstairs and had decided to try a new plan where he would let a select number of angels back up, claiming it would make the Heaven God intended, although he planned to take over as leader. He played on Gadreel's guilt of his own crimes and convinced him that he would be safe; the angel agreed to join Metatron, but Metatron revealed that Gadreel first had to prove his loyalty and forced him to murder Kevin as well as steal the angel and demon tablets from the Winchesters. Later, in "Road Trip," Metatron sends Gadreel after Thaddeus, another angel who happened to be Gadreel's old jailer and torturer. Gadreel killed Thaddeus and returned to Metatron, handing over the tablets he had stolen and telling Metatron that Kevin was dead. Metatron reveals he had fixed it upstairs so there would be no more Prophets, but reprehends Gadreel on learning that he had left Dean alive. As another test of loyalty, he sent Gadreel to kill one more angel, not telling him the angel in question was Abner, his best friend. Gadreel questions Metatron about how many he has to kill, but Metatron tells him it is not his place to ask, and either do it or not do it and continue being a failure. Later, Metatron waits for Gadreel to arrive, only for Gadreel to arrive (after being expelled from Sam's body by Sam himself) and possess his original vessel, the bartender. Metatron then guesses Gadreel had "Winchester trouble." In the season finale, "Do You Believe in Miracles?", Metatron performs various miracles on humans such as resurrecting a girl who had recently been killed in a hit and run and curing a homeless man of his diabetes, acts which end up gaining him loyal human followers and a God-like status. An angel appears and attempts to out Metatron for being a fraud, but the followers defend him and ambush the angel, one of them killing him with the angel blade that Metatron kicked over. Dean confronts Metatron and attempts to fight him, but Dean is easily overpowered due to Metatron's strength from the angel tablet. Metatron fatally stabs Dean in the chest with the angel blade as Sam looks on. Back in Heaven, Metatron finds Castiel sitting in his office and handcuffs him to the chair and Metatron brags about killing Dean and how the angels are just "sheep" who will follow Metatron wherever he leads them no matter what he's done to bring them under him. Castiel is revealed to have broadcasted their conversation over the "angel radio", effectively turning all of the angels against him and as the season ends, he is imprisoned in Heaven by Castiel. Season 10 In "Reinbach" Hannah, worried that Castiel is now nearing death goes to visit Metatron still in his cell, looking for what happened to the remainder of Castiel's grace, after Metatron used it in his spell. Metatron keeps differing the conversation taunting Hannah claiming she just wants to see Castiel strong and powerful so the angels will have a new leader and won't be afraid any more, but then reveals that there is some left, not much, but enough to save Castiel and he offers it to Hannah, in exchange for her freeing him. Hannah is shocked, but Metatron mocks her asking what else he would ask for? He then promises that he doesn't care about the earth any more, he'll leave, he'll find somewhere else in another galaxy and never bother them again. Hannah is tempted, but she is interupted by Castiel himself, angry for her listening to him, he denouces Metatron a liar and warns her that listening to him will end badly. Hannah somewhat reluctantly excepts this and leaves. Turning to Castiel, Metatron admits he was right and he is a liar, but he wasn't lying about the Grace. Castiel tells him to keep it, Metatron points out he will die, but Cas tells him he's okay with that, he's except his fate, just as long as Metatron is left to rot in this cell for all eternity. Metatron shruggs, but tells him he will get out, it make take a century, it may take a millenia, but he will get out and Cas won't live to see it. He also warns him he's not intrested in being god anymore, now he wants revenge on everyone. Castiel leaves, with Metatron calling after him, he will escape. In "Hunter's Games" Castiel has Metatron transferred to the Winchester's bunker where Dean interrogated him about how to remove the mark of Cain. He tells them that they need the First Blade. Afterwards, he refuses to coporates and continued to tuant him. Dean, under the mark's influence, tortures him and comes close to killing him. He was stopped by Sam and Castiel. Castiel takes Metatron back to Heaven, with Metatron threatening that he would rather die the next time they ask for his help. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Big BadsCategory:TelekineticsCategory:ProvokerCategory:Live Action VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Supernatural VillainsCategory:AngelCategory:HumanoidCategory:Male VillainsCategory:Old VillainsCategory:Neutral EvilCategory:ImmortalsCategory:OutcastCategory:Comedic VillainsCategory:Empowered VillainsCategory:TeleportersCategory:Charismatic villainCategory:LiarsCategory:Destroyer of InnocenceCategory:Corrupt OfficialsCategory:Master ManipulatorCategory:Seeker Of VengeanceCategory:Mass MurdererCategory:Evil LightCategory:JerksCategory:TraitorCategory:Successful VillainsCategory:Living VillainsCategory:Tragic VillainCategory:Anti HeroesCategory:SwordsmenCategory:Heroes turned to the Dark SideCategory:Anti-VillainCategory:XenophobesCategory:MastermindCategory:Recurring villainCategory:Corrupting InfluenceCategory:MisanthropesCategory:UsurperCategory:LeaderCategory:Faux Affably EvilCategory:Family MurdererCategory:Reality-WarpersCategory:Arrogant VillainsCategory:God WannabeCategory:EgomaniacsCategory:Sophisticated VillainsCategory:IllusionistsCategory:KidnapperCategory:Imprisoned VillainsCategory:FighterCategory:Depowered VillainsCategory:IncriminatorsCategory:Envious VillainsCategory:DictatorCategory:DelusionalCategory:Villains with Superhuman StrengthCategory:HegemonyCategory:CheaterCategory:War CriminalsCategory:Cult LeadersCategory:Omnicidal ManiacsCategory:Psychological AbusersCategory:SlanderersCategory:Power HungryCategory:Trash-Talking VillainsCategory:Master Orator * Immortality: Like all angels, Metatron doesn't age and is unaffected by disease or toxins. He's also immune to conventionnal weapons. * '''Angelic Possession: '''Like all angels, Metatron require a vessel to travel on Earth, but he needs the person's consentment. * '''Cosmic Awareness: '''Being the Scribe of God, Metatron is the one who wrote the tablets and thus, possess vast knowledge about the universe and demons, angels, leviathans and probably numerous other supernatural beings. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Metatron possess a superior physical strength, however he doesn't use it a lot, as he's not a very good fighter. * '''Superhuman stamina: '''As an angel, Metatron doesn't get tired and don't need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe to sustain himself. * '''Healing: '''Metatron has seen to be able to heal Kevin's injuries. * '''Teleportation: '''Metatron can teleport himself anywhere instantly, like all angels. * '''Biokinesis: '''Metatron granted the Native Americans who gave him stories immortality, or at least, a much longer lifespan. * '''Telekinesis: '''Metatron can move objects and people with his mind. * '''Sigil Removing: '''As the Scribe of God, Metatron can remove sigil, wardings and devil's trap without being affected by it. Category:Horror Villains Category:Bullies